Too Little, Too Late
by Crazee grrls 4lyfe
Summary: Two new students come to Degrassi, and not only are gorgeous and charming, but have eyes for best friends Gabriela Rodriquez and Kathleen Ryan. Now how will their exs Jay Hogart and Craig Manning feel about that? Our version of the infamous Outsiders char
1. Walking Backwards

**_Hi all! Me and Krissy here again with another story. This time it's a Degrassi/ Outsiders combination. We hope u like it, and please remember to review! _**

**_Disclaimer: We don't own The Outsiders or Degrassi, cuz if we did we wouldn't be writing this right now, we'd be of spending our millions and millions of dollars. lol Onward to the story! But we do own Gabby Rodriquez and Kathleen Ryan._**

_Chapter 1: Walking Backwards_

_**Kathleen's POV**_

It was Monday morning in Toronto Canada, the day I dread each week, when my alarm clock went off in my room to wake me for school. I reluctantly got out of bed and started to get ready for another fun filled day at Degrassi High….not! The only fun I have in that school is when I get to see my best friends Gabby Rodriquez, Jay Hogart, and Craig Manning.

I've known Gabriela Rodriquez, or Gabby as we call her, almost all my life. She's a sweet but tough girl, who I've known most of my life. I met her in kindergarten, she shared the tea set with me at play time, and we've been best friends ever since. Gabs has long black hair that reaches the mid of her back and big light brown eyes that a lot of guys find attractive. She used to go out with Jay, but they broke up a few months ago, cause she caught him flirting with Alex and dumped him. It wasn't a pretty sight, let me tell you. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_-Flashback-_

_It took place in the cafeteria, Gabby and I were in line talking to Craig when out of the corner of my eye I saw a guy talking to Alex while she was sitting on his lap playing with his hat. The same hat Gabby bought Jay for his birthday as a matter of fact._

"_Is that Jay?" I said and pointed to the guy. _

_A smile spread across her lips at just the mention of his name, and turned around to wave at him when she saw the same sight I did. _

_That happy look on her face faded quickly and anger replaced it. Gabby paid for her food and marched over to the table that Jay was sitting at. Craig and I followed her, cause we knew of the crazy things she was known to do when she was angry, and this was definitely one of those times where she was angry. _

"_What the fuck do we have here Jay?" Gabs said, trying not to sound as hurt and as pissed as she was. _

_Jay pushed Alex off of him. "Oh shit…Gab I…" he trailed off._

"_Your having a little trouble talking, you look like you need a drink Jay." she said pouring her Mountain Dew over his head and spilling the rest of her lunch in his lap._

"_C'mon Kat lets go, my works done here." she said and walked away…_

_-Flashback Ended-_

That was the end of that relationship, but recently they have become friends again, so who knows, there could be a part two to the Jay and Gabby love saga.

While I'm telling you about Jay and Gabs, I might as well tell you about Craig and me too.

I met Craig in the freshman year of Degrassi High, and as sappy as it sounds, it was love at first sight for the both of us. He was the incredibly cute and funny new boy in school, and I, as he says, was this adorable little girl with long, bouncy brown curls who made his heart jump every time he saw me. We hooked up at our 80's themed dance, and were together ever since. Well that was until Manny Santos came into the picture that is. That little skank ruined it all. Manny and I used to get along real well until I started going out with Craig, then she started being a real bitch for some reason I couldn't understand. I finally found out why a few months ago, about three months after Jay and Gab broke up actually. Manny liked Craig, and she was determined to do anything to get him, and when I started going out with him it ruined her plans, so she decided to get rid of me. Which is exactly what she did.

_-Flashback-_

_It was the day of the Valentines Day dance, and Craig and I of course went together to Manny's dismay. _

"_I'm gonna go get some punch, you want some Kat?" Craig asked sweetly. _

"_Sure." I said and waited for him by the gym door. _

_Then Manny and Emma came over by me. _

"_Hi Kathleen." Manny said trying to sound friendly. _

"_Hey." I said back._

"_You're going out Craig right?" she asked curiously, even though she already knew I was. _

"_Yep." I said wishing Craig would come back soon and save me from having a conversation with this girl. _

_Then a sad look appeared on her face. "Well honey I don't know how to tell you this, but me and Em saw him at the Dot last night with Ashley, and they were looking more than friendly." _

_Now usually I wouldn't believe of word that came out of that girls mouth cause I knew it was all lies, but he was supposed to come over to my house the day before the dance and didn't, and when I asked him where he went he wouldn't tell me._

_I looked at Emma, or Greenpeace as Jay calls her, to try and see if Manny was lying or not, but in her eyes was a look of pity so I knew she had to be telling the truth. _

"_Thanks Manny, I'll be right back." I said angrily and went to go find Craig in the crowd._

_I finally found him talking to in fact Ashley, and I took the cup of punch that was in his hand and threw it in his face. _

"_What the hell was that for Kat, what's wrong?" he asked, surprised at my actions. _

"_For cheating on me with her, you jerk!" I screamed and pointed to Ashley._

_A small crowd was forming around the three of us._

"_I don't know what your talking about, where did you get that idea from?" he asked in shock._

"_Don't worry about it. You want him Ash, have him he's yours." I said and ran out of the gym with tears streaming down my face. _

_My mom's voice brought me out of my thoughts. _

_-End Of Flashback-_

"C'mon Kathleen, hurry up or you'll be late for school!" she screamed from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I screamed back, as I finished putting my make up on.

So yeah, that's how Craig and my relationship ended, and even though were slowly becoming friends again, it'll never be the same. He didn't even say sorry for what he did, a few weeks later he began going out with Manny. But that didn't last long when he found out that she was the one who told me about him and Ashley. Craig hasn't spoken to her since. I find it kinda funny actually, but that's just me.

I ran my brush through my newly high lighted brown hair and headed downstairs into my moms grey dodge stratus to pick up Gabby and go to school.

**_Ok that may have not been the best 1st chapter, but I'm also working on a few others so please forgive me! I hope u enjoy it and please remember to review!_**


	2. You're Never Going To Win

**_This fic takes place around Season 4 _**

****

**_Disclaimer: We don't own Dally, Soda, or the Degrassi characters. I own Gabby and Nicki owns Kat. Sean is also going to be involved in this fic, he just broke up with Amy and he hasn't hooked up with Ellie yet. And he is in the same class as Paige, Spinner, Jimmy and the rest of the older characters; it's like he never repeated a grade. _**

****

**_----------------------------------------------------_**

****

Chapter 2: You're Never Going To Win

**Gabby's POV**

Shortly after leaving my house, Kat and her mom picked me up. We got to school and met up with Sean.

Sean and I are very close as a matter of fact. My parents got divorced when I was young and my older brother, Ryder, left with my father to Wasaga Beach. My brother had to go to school there and became good friend with Tracker Cameron, Sean's older brother. The day came when I was able to visit my older brother and my father, and was introduced to Tracker and his younger brother Sean.

Sean and I hit it off well; he was known as a bad boy and that's what got me interested in him. My life was as dull as ever, now that I live without my older brother who always used to get into trouble. My life has been about going to school, watching TV when I get home, and occasionally hanging out with my friends. But then every vacation I got, I spent in Wasaga Beach with Sean, and soon enough I became just as a trouble-maker as him.

"Hey earth to Gab…are you there?" Kat said waving her hand in front of my face. I shook my head, getting back to reality.

"Yeah?" I asked coming back from _the zone_ as Kat and I call it when we zone out.

"Your bestest friend is coming our way." Sean said being sarcastically cheerful. I perked up my head and saw Jay walking towards us.

"Oh god" I muttered. Luckily, I reached my locker, trying to avoid him from seeing me. Even though me and Jay became "friends" he still makes me feel angry when I look at him. I still can't forget that time he was with Alex in the lunchroom.

"Hey Rebel" Jay's irritating voice said from behind me.

"Rebel" was a pet name Jay calls me. Before I met Sean I wasn't as out-spoken as I was now. Jay would make fun of me at times, but thankfully one summer I came back almost like transformed from a sweet innocent girl to a hot tempered cunt. I would shop-lift at times; I never made a habit of it though. I seemed to have developed a short temper, which led me into fights. And strange enough Jason Hogart noticed all these new things about me, and decided to call me "The little rebel of Degrassi"

I ignored him as I usually do when he first says "hi" to me in the morning. While taking out a binder from my locker, I felt something be put upon my head. I felt it and then rolled my eyes, it was Jay's cap. This was a trick he plays on me when I try to ignore him. When we were a couple, I would take his cap and put it on myself. He wouldn't mind, and it made everyone think how much of a cute couple we were. So he knows I won't ignore him if he puts his cap on my head, it's like a curse or something.

"Stop calling me Rebel" I said turning around to face him and shutting my locker behind me. He stepped closer to me but I put my head on his chest and backed him off. I took off his cap and placed it back on his head. Then I faced towards Sean who was taking out a textbook from his locker, which was conveniently three lockers down from mine.

"C'mon you guys, let's go" I said walking up to Sean and Kat. I grabbed Sean's hand and then turned around to see Jay's expression. He had a serious look on, which made me grin.

"Are you always going to do this?" Sean asked raising our clasped hands. I let go and put my binder in my bag.

"Yup" I smiled, "Making Jay annoyed in the morning always makes my day." Sean smirked at me. Sean and I dated one time when he lived back in Wasaga. I didn't feel comfortable though, he was more like a brother to me. So that's how we became much closer when he came to Degrassi.

We arrived at Kat's locker which was a great distance from where Sean and mine's are at. Her locker was placed near the girl's bathroom and in a nice area, while mine is like placed in the "ghetto", not my favorite spot…

"Hey look Kat, it's your lover" I joked. Kat turned and saw the same person I did walking up to her; Craig.

"Hey guys" Craig said cheerfully.

"Hey man, what's up?" I said resting my elbow on Craig's shoulder. Kat and Craig also have been developing on a friendship, but just like me and Jay's friendship status, it isn't the same as before.

I love to play "friendly" with Craig, like be his best pal around Kat. It makes her get an expression on her face that says "I'm going to kill you". But truthfully, Craig is a really nice guy to hang around with; he was the perfect guy for Kat, but too bad, he did what he did and look what happened.

"Hey um Kat, my band came up with a brand new song and I was hoping you can be the first to hear it." Craig said happily removing my elbow from his shoulder. "So maybe you can come by tonight and hear us…"

"Umm I don't know. I might busy today" Kat said shutting her locker.

"Do it" Sean coughed purposely.

Kay gave Sean "The Look". I stood beside Sean; our hands were placed behind our backs, and I gave him the usual high-five when we do something funny routine.

"Alright, I'll go" Kat said.

"Okay, so I'll see you in second period then." Craig kissed Kat on the cheek and walked away happily.

"Aw how cute" I said pinching Kat's cheek.

"Shut up" she whacked my hand out of her face with a grin.

The bell rang, signaling us to get into class. The three of us had Ms. Kwan for our first class in the morning, what a nightmare…

We took our usual seats. I sat in the third row third seat, Sean sat to my left, while Kat sat to my right, and I hoped to god that someone else would take the seat in back of me because unfortunately for me, Jay's also in this class first period and he always sits behind me. Jay came into class; I grabbed the nearest person by the arm, in this case it was Paige.

"Paige, um can you sit behind me…please" I begged.

"Sorry hun, but I'm sitting next to Hazel." She said and then walked away. Then as usual Jay planted his ass on the seat behind me, and smiled at me as if he was saying "Haha you're stuck with me". I was still facing backwards, so I gave him a sarcastic smirk and then faced forward.

Ms. Kwan came into the classroom hurriedly and then raced back out. Then when she stepped back in, she brought two boys with her.

"Class, we have two new students today." She said placing her hand on top of the boys' shoulders. "This is Dallas Winston and umm Sodapop Curtis" Ms. Kwan read the names of the boys aloud from a sheet of paper.

Dallas is pretty tall, and he has dark brown hair. He was wearing a black t-shirt, a leather jacket, and jeans. Soda was also in the tall section, and he has short wheat colored hair. He was wearing a white t-shirt, a red flannel, and jeans.

"Sodapop? Was your father the inventor of Coke or was he just drunk when he signed your birth certificate?" Jay teased. Soon the whole class broke into chuckles.

I turned around to face Jay. "Can't you stop being an ass for like a second or is too hard for you to do?" I said and then turned back around.

"That's enough Jason." Ms. Kwan scolded. "Now boys take a seat."

The one called Dallas sat behind Kat, while the coke…I mean Sodapop took the seat in front of Sean. Five minutes of listening to Ms. Kwan babble about Literature made me drowsy, so I got Soda's attention and started to talk to him when Ms. Kwan wasn't looking. Sean would occasionally say a few words, and then he would zone out to whatever Ms. Kwan was saying.

Soda and I started to fool around more, like by telling each other weird details about the people in the classroom. Then Sean reached over my desk and left a note.

I opened the piece of paper and it read as said.

_-------------------------------------------_

_Cool it will ya…Jay looks like he's going to kick that guy's ass if you keep "flirting" with him. _

_Oh yeah, and look at Kat. It seems like she's having fun._

-------------------------------------------

I read the last line again and then looked to my right. Kat had an annoyed look on her face. I mouthed out to her "What's wrong", then she pointed behind her. The kid, Dallas, was whispering something to her.

Kat stood up from her seat and turned to the boy and yelled, "Can you stop!" The room suddenly fell silent, and all eyes went to Kat.

"Is there a problem Kathleen?" Ms. Kwan asked.

"No" Kat said as she took her seat and crossed her arms.

After class was over, Soda asked me to help him get to his next class. I asked Sean to come along…err no wait, I begged Sean to come along. I didn't feel like being alone with this kid just yet, even if he does look sweet. And before leaving the class with Soda and Sean, Jay pulled me back by the arm.

"Can I help you?" I asked ignorantly.

"Why are you talking to that guy?" Jay asked curiously.

"He's sweet and I'm helping him out." I said and then tried to walk away but Jay pulled me back.

"Listen, for like the hundredth time, I'm sorry for what happened with me and Alex." Jay said, his tone of voice sounded a bit whiny.

"And for my hundredth time, it's not enough just to say sorry!" I said and then tried to walk back to Sean and Soda, but Jay pulled me back again.

"Hey, leave her alone" Soda exclaimed approaching me and Jay.

"Stay out of this coke boy" Jay said angrily.

"I mean it" Soda warned

"Soda! Stop it, just stay out" I said. I didn't want a fight between these two, and knowing Jay, he would start that fight.

"We'll talk later Jay" I said sincerely and then walked out of the room with Sean and the new boy.

**Kat's POV **

I walked out of the classroom, trying to avoid the new kid, Dallas. He was like a leech, he wouldn't stop pestering me. I turned around and there he was, following me.

"What do you want from me?" I said out loud.

"I just want to get to know you." He smirked.

"Well you're not playing cute with me. I already have enough boy troubles already." I said as I continued walking.

"What's your next class?" Dallas asked.

"Computer class with Mr. Simpson" I said making my way through the crowded halls. Dally searched his pockets and retrieved a wrinkled sheet of paper.

"Well look at that, I have the same class too." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking. Then I realized that I forgot something in my locker, so I ran down the hall before the next bell rang, and of course, Dally followed me. Once I got what I needed I turned to find a group of girls surrounding Dallas.

"You're cute" A girl squealed.

"Yeah, totally" Another said.

"Yeah…hey you got what you needed Kathleen?" Dally yelled through the girls. I stopped and looked at him with a confused expression on my face. I nodded and he made his way through the girls, then we began to walk together to Mr. Simpson's class.

"Call me Kat" I said.

Dallas nodded and then took out a cigarette. "You can't smoke here" I said grabbing his weed and then throwing it in the garbage can before he could light it.

"This school's sucks; why can't I smoke in here?" Dallas complained.

"'Cause those are the rules"

I took my seat which was at the end of the table, and Dally took the one next to me. Then Craig walked in and froze when he saw someone in his seat, someone named Dallas.

"You're in my seat" Craig said.

"Yeah, so" Dally shrugged, not wanting to move.

"I want to sit there" Craig said dropping his bag next to Dally's chair.

"I'm not moving" Dallas growled.

"Craig, is something wrong?" Mr. Simpson asked as he shut the door behind him.

"No" Craig answered.

"Alright, so take a seat so we can begin" Mr. Simpson said.

Craig picked up his bag, and walked to the back of the room. I turned around and saw him take a seat next to Jay.

**Jay's POV **

"Hey man, those two new guys, they are a bunch of stuck up pretty boys" Jay said ignorantly.

"I can't believe he took that seat. It could've been there or there or even here." Craig said pointing to some empty seats in the classroom.

"Uhh Craig, he has a crush on your ex!" I said.

"What?" Craig's mouth dropped. I don't think he wanted to believe what I just said. "No, he can't"

"The other new guy is making a move on Gabby." I said eyeing Dallas and Kat. They definitely picked the wrong girls to flirt with.


End file.
